A Lack of Trust
by FireNekoDemoness
Summary: At a young age Naruto decided that he was right in believing he was human. To him the villagers were liars and he decided to never trust them again. darkishNaruto, OOCNaruto


Hi all who read this story. My name is FireNekoDemoness and I have been apart of fanfiction for awhile as a reader. This is my first ever story and I am very excited about it. I just want to say that I plan to make this story very long and it will be somewhat slow as well. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, after all it is my first story and I do not expect it to be perfect. Flames are not welcome nor wanted all they do is bash without telling how to improve. Anyway this story's Naruto will be OOC but I will try to keep his overall base personality the same. So enjoy the very first chapter.

It was a cold night, the night when the orphanage caretakers did what they had threatened to do for years. Naruto, a young boy of only six, was thrown out of the the orphanage with only the clothes on his back and the yells of "Demon" and "Monster" in his ears. He found himself in a somewhat familiar predicament as he scampered into the relatively safe haven of the back allies. Naruto knew that if he showed his face in the main roads, even this late at night, the villagers would make him regret it. They would either chase him out with harsh words and minor cuffs, on a good day, or they would beat him and leave him to drag his half dead body into the alleys. Naruto learned long ago to be stealthy for it was sometimes the only way to survive.

As the young boy ran through the dark shadowy allies, expertly maneuvering through them from practice, Naruto could only wonder one thing: "Why?" Why was he hated? Why was he not only verbally but physically abused whenever he went out of his small and few safe havens?

Naruto found that he could not figure out a answer. He did execute some pranks, but they were relatively harmless and were only petty revenge. Besides he was hated long before he ever started playing pranks. Also it was not only the adults who hated and shunned him but the village kids as well. Whenever Naruto tried to play or be friends with the other kids he was run of by the older stronger kids who often called him names.

Even when in the rare chance Naruto found a kid who would play with him it never lasted long. By the next day, at the latest, the kid would act exactly like the others and in the end leave Naruto alone.

'They always lie, none of them kept their promise.' thought Naruto. Naruto, because of the way he grew up, valued promises. To have someone brake a promise was the highest offense in Nauto's opinion. He learned not to trust the children in the village, no matter how many chances Naruto gave to them they always lied and broke their promises.

Naruto, who had finally found shelter from the night, curled up in a small enclave between a old empty dumpster and abandoned boxes that hid him from view. "Demon", "Murderer", "Fox-brat", the hateful names rang in the young boys ears as he tried to catch his breath from his headlong pitch into the back allies. As the names got louder in Naruto's ears he used his hands and arms to cover his ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

'Am I a demon,' Naruto questioned himself, 'am I a monster?" As Naruto thought these questions he slowly moved his arms away from his head. He looked at his hands, scrutinizing them, trying to find anything that would set them apart from normal human hands. He could find nothing. Naruto continued looking at all of himself as best he could without alerting himself to anyone who could be traveling down the alley he had chosen to seclude himself in. And as hard Naruto looked he could find nothing that could point to him not being of the human species. The only thing that even remotely set him apart from the crowd would be his pale malnourished body, from the many attempts by the orphanage caretakers to starve him to death, and the three thin black whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

'I don't look like a monster or a demon.' Naruto concluded as he curled up into his little enclave. 'I don't have fur, claws, fangs, or weird colored skin. If I look like all the other villagers then I must be human.' He thought with childish logic.

'But if I'm human, why do the villagers call 'demon' and 'monster'?" Naruto questioned to himself.

And with the logic and stubbornness only a child of six could possess Naruto decided that he was right and that the villagers were all liars who told lies. But just as this thought struck him it made him jolt from his hazy thoughts and realize what he just figured out. To a child an adult is always right and someone who is always honest and keeps their promises. For Naruto, who was only six, this was very much true in his mind. To realize that this logic, though childish, was wrong was like having something he has painstakingly built over a long time come crashing down. With the realization that adults weren't so honest, or right, Naruto came to another realization that would change his life.

"They lied to me, they aren't right, I'm right and there wrong. They hurt me and were mean to me over something thats not even true." Naruto whispered to himself tears in his eyes and voice. A little voice in his said 'I can't trust them.'

Naruto who had lived with the beatings and verbal assaults all his life, had at a very young age tried to make sense of it. If he had not he would have gone insane or given up a long time ago. But Naruto's will to live was to strong and his still immature moral code would not allow him to fall to insanity. Naruto, who was still very young, decided that maybe there was some logical reason for his treatment. Maybe his parents did something bad to the village, or maybe he had a relation who wad been a shinobi who went rogue. Either of the reasons he could accept, and while he would still view the villagers actions as unfair, he could understand them. But to figure out that he was treated so poorly because the villagers, who Naruto had decided were wrong and liars, thought him a demon or monster caused Naruto lose any faith, or trust, he currently held toward the villagers to break forever.

"I can't trust them. I can't trust anyone in this place" Naruto muttered to himself tiredly. The night, and the many revelations Naruto had made, had left the boy not only physically exhausted but mentally exhausted as well.

'I can't trust them' Naruto repeated in his tired mind as he slowly slipped into the mercy of his unconsciousness.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he was being observed sadly by a old man in long white cream colored robes with a thick red stripe going from back to front on them. The old man was sitting in a high chair staring with tired sad eyes as a crystal ball in front of him which held the image of the young jinchuuriki. This old man was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who was dragged from his retirement after his successor sacrificed his life to seal the kyuubi into the young boy Sarutobi was currently observing.

Sarutobi was cursing said successor for leaving him to deal with a job that he should have retired from a long time ago. 'Damn you Minato, you certainly left me a mess to take care of. If only you and Kushina had survived to take care of Naruto, this would never have happened'.

The Sandaime sighed, and even though it was late, he went to work on getting a hold of an apartment for Naruto to live in plus setting up a orphan stipend for Naruto as well. Despite popular belief Sarutobi was not naive, he truly cursed his ineptitude in regards to Naruto. He knew that how the villagers treated Naruto and that no one would take in the young boy with pure intentions. Besides helping Naruto here and there the Hokage's hands were tied. Sarutobi cursed his old age now more than ever. The time had long since passed when he could cow the council into submission.

'I am truly sorry Naruto, but this is all I can do at the moment.' Sarutobi sighed, back slumped he felt the age that he was.

Unknown to both Naruto and the Hokage, a great being was awakening within the dark sewer which was the Shiki Fuujin. A great blood red eye slowly opened and took in the familiar surroundings that it had seen when it was first trapped in the seal. The dank depressive atmosphere, the darkness, and the couple inch high water characterized the room which held the awesome being. The room held a huge cage which held the great being inside its prison. The key being a scrap of paper which represented the great Shiki Fuujin seal.

Wondering what had awaken it, there was great movement in the shadows of the great cage as the being within it moved into a crouched standing position. As the being tried to figure out what had disturbed it's sleep, it's rather large ears picked up a child's whisper in the darkness.

'Why? Why do they hate me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm not a demon. There the ones who are wrong. They are the liars. They cannot be trusted.' was whispered from the darkness beyond the cage. And as time passed the unknown mass could hear the whispers gradually growing louder.

The great being, knowing and understanding who the voice belonged to, smirked in satisfaction and contemplation. It seemed that it would meet it's jailor. It was earlier than anticipated.

'But it is better this way. The boy is young and impressionable with no tainted knowledge about what he holds.' thought the great being with the smirk still on its vulpine snout. 'Negotiations between the jailor and I will go much more smoother than I first thought possible.'

The great fox, which was illuminated by the dim lighting, laughed softly and with a certain stratification as it got ready to meet it's jailor.

And thats a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _A Lack of Trust_. The title is subject to change. There will probably be no pairings in this story. Reviews are loved.

FireNekoDemoness


End file.
